Une Nouvelle Chance
by saya59410
Summary: Jaden et Yubel ne font plus qu'un, le duelliste en est heureux, son amie ne sera plus jamais seule. Ses amis à lui par contre, pas content du tout du changement, le font bien comprendre au Rouge Slifer, ce dernier souffre de plus en plus de l'attitude des autres et décide d'en finir. Avait-il dit que le destin se foutait de lui ? Oui ? alors POURQUOI un GAME OVER était devant lui?
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh GX ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte juste les perso/Scénario/cartes/etc…. Pour me et vous divertir. Je vais juste être un peu méchante avec notre duelliste favori dans ce chapitre.

Résumé : Jaden et Yubel ne font plus qu'un, le duelliste en est heureux puisque son amie ne sera plus jamais seule. Ses amis à lui par contre ne sont pas content du tout du changement et le font bien comprendre au Rouge Slifer, ce dernier souffre de plus en plus de l'attitude des autres et décide d'en finir. Avait-il dit que le destin se foutait de lui ? Oui ? Bah pas assez apparemment sinon POURQUOI voyait-il un FOUTU menu de jeu vidéo devant lui ?

« Paroles »

 _Pensées Jaden/Haou_

 ** _Pensées Yubel_**

Chapitre 1 : Fin d'un Calvaire :

L'impact ne fut pas violent du tout, celui qui avait atterrit se releva doucement et observa les alentours avec nostalgie, le temps passait différemment dans la dimension où il était lors de sa disparition. Pour lui cela faisait dix ans qu'il avait fusionné avec sa gardienne, sa meilleure amie, sa Yubel adorée. Tous deux s'étaient redécouvert, le duelliste avait retrouvé ses anciens souvenirs et avait évolué à un niveau supérieur. Un bruit de course le ramena au présent et il sentit la présence approcher à grande vitesse pour se stopper en entrant dans la clairière.

« - Aniki ! »

Jaden sentit une bouffée de joie en entendant la voie de Syrus l'appeler et il se tournât lentement vers son meilleur ami, découvrant sa nouvelle tenue Blue Obelisk, reconnaissant ses cheveux bleus et ses grand yeux gris caché derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il lui lança un sourire et lui demanda s'ils mangeaient des crevettes frites au repas du soir, recevant pour la peine un boulet de canon qui le serra dans ses bras de toute ses petites forces.

 _Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi émotif._

 ** _C'est normal Jaden vous êtes amis. Ça va aller ?_**

 _Oui je crois. Mais je me demande comment ils vont réagir à ta présence en moi._

 ** _Je ne sais pas mon petit roi, je pense qu'ils vont accepter. Tu es leur ami après tout, les vrais amis ne jugent pas._**

Jaden envoya une pensée reconnaissante à Yubel, depuis qu'ils avaient fusionnés tout allait mieux entre eux. Le duelliste avait même réussi à parler avec son double, L'Ultime Souverain, faisant connaissance et le résultat était époustouflant : une fusion parfaite des deux côtés, donnant une maturité et de grand pouvoir au duelliste rouge Slifer. Néanmoins Jaden avait peur que ses amis de la Duel Académie ne le rejettent, il était différent d'avant grâce à sa gardienne. Les manipulations mentales ne prenaient plus, il voyait mieux les esprits de ses cartes et pouvait désormais utiliser ses pouvoirs pour parler n'importe quelle langue où faire ce que certains appelaient de la Magie, se transformer, faire léviter des objets ou encore percevoir les mensonges.

Il reprit sa place chez les rouges, n'allant en cours qu'occasionnellement et restant légèrement distant avec ses camarades. Ces derniers tentaient bien de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec lui, allant jusqu'à le suivre, ils l'entendirent parler seul et fixer le vide devant lui comme si quelqu'un se tenait devant lui. Ce fut Chad qui trouva la raison de cet étrange comportement en questionnant ses esprits Ojama, le trio voyait clairement à qui Jaden parlait et ils en informèrent immédiatement le Bleu : Yubel était là, avec Jaden.

Quand la bande réussit à coincer Jaden pour qu'il leur donne des explications, le rouge les informa que oui Yubel était avec lui, ils avaient fusionné lors du duel et la gardienne avait décidé de rester avec son protégé. Le Slifer ne manqua pas le dégout dans les yeux de ses amis, il leur demanda s'ils avaient un problème avec ça et la réponse ne lui plût pas du tout car tous lui mentirent en disant que ce n'était pas un souci mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il était sûr que ce n'était que passager. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait tort mais il le comprit quelques semaines plus tard.

Ce jour-là, il allait les voir dans une salle de détente et il décida d'être à l'heure pour une fois, il allait ouvrir la porte quand il perçut un éclat de voix alors il tendit l'oreille :

« - Voyons Syrus soit raisonnable ! Tu as vu, comme nous, ce qu'elle est capable de faire non ?! Qui nous dit que nous sommes en sécurité avec ce monstre près de nous ? c'est dangereux, fis la voix de Chad

\- Jaden ne nous ferait pas de mal ! J'en suis sûr, rétorqua la voix de son meilleur ami, cette chose ne risque pas de le corrompre !

\- Il est différent ! il est distant, il parle avec elle. Le trio Ojama de Chad nous l'as dit et d'après eux Jaden semble bien s'entendre avec cette abomination qu'est Yubel ! Si ça se trouve il est devenu comme elle. La voix d'Alexia fut claire et convaincue par ce qu'elle disait, on ne doit pas prendre de risque Syrus il faut qu'on coupe les ponts avec Jaden et maintenant !

\- Mais… c'est vrai qu'il est distant, toutefois ce n'est pas une raison ! je suis sûr qu'il lutte contre son emprise ! »

Jaden sentit un étau se resserrer autour de son torse, il retenait difficilement les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux puis il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin de son dortoir en donnant quelques coups d'œil aux autres élèves. Tous avaient peur de lui, il le voyait bien, l'Ultime Souverain les avaient traumatisés et ils pensaient sûrement que Jaden lui cèderait encore une fois. Il se demandait comment il allait faire s'il perdait ses amis, certes il avait Yubel et elle serait toujours là pour lui elle l'avait promis. La situation empira un mois plus tard, il faisait un duel contre Crowler et ses yeux changèrent de couleur à cause de la fusion et de l'excitation, il gagna comme d'habitude mais les élèves se mirent à murmurer des insultes, le bousculer dans les couloirs certains allèrent même jusqu'à s'en prendre à ses vêtements et son bureau fut couvert d'insultes.

Personne ne l'aida ni ne lui demanda comment il allait, ses amis ne prirent pas sa défense. Ils se contentaient de regarder de loin le duelliste se renfermer sur lui-même puis il ne vint plus en cours du tout, restant dans sa chambre à l'écart des autres pour ruminer sur le cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie : ses amis le fuyaient, il se faisait bousculer, frapper, insulter. Encore aujourd'hui quatre gars l'avaient bloqué dans un coin pour le passer à tabac après les cours, il en était ressorti avec des bleus partout et il avait eu du mal à rentrer tellement la douleur était forte. Lui qui avait aimé la Duel Académie de toute son âme, il l'avait défendue avec ardeur contre ceux qui voulaient la détruire allant même jusqu'aux portes de la mort et voilà comment on le remerciait !

Il n'en pouvait plus du tout alors un soir il rassembla ses affaires, disque de duel et Deck inclus puis il y mit le feu avant d'aller dans la pharmacie du dortoir pour y prendre toutes les boites d'antidouleurs, il les avala tous avec de l'eau. Il s'allongea ensuite dans son lit, sortant la lame d'un cutter pour ouvrir ses poignets à trois reprises en s'excusant auprès de sa gardienne qui lui dit qu'ils se rejoindraient de l'Autre côté avec un sourire. Il sentit son corps s'engourdir, ses yeux se fermèrent puis le noir l'envahit.

Ce fut le docteur Crowler qui, quand il voulut trainer Jaden hors du dortoir, trouva son corps trois jours après sa mort. Le jeune avait laissé une lettre pour celui ou celle qui le trouverait, Crowler rassembla le personnel et la nouvelle fut annoncée aux élèves. Le directeur décida de lire à tous la lettre que Jaden avait laissé :

 **A celui ou celle qui me trouvera,**

 **Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à voir un cadavre, vraiment désolé mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je suis sûr que vous savais ce qu'il s'est passé ici il y a quelques mois : Yubel, un monstre de duel est venu pour me faire du mal comme je lui en avais fait. Pour connaitre ses raisons, que tous ignorent j'écris cette missive : Yubel et moi étions dans une de mes vies précédentes, les meilleurs amis. J'étais Prince et elle protectrice, j'étais le seul à avoir le pouvoir d'équilibrer la Lumière et les ténèbres, ma Yubel était encore humaine et pour me protéger elle a accepté d'accomplir un rituel qui lui donnerais plus de puissance. Elle a reçu un cœur de dragon et est devenue telle que vous la connaissait, elle m'a suivi dans cette vie nouvelle sous forme de carte de duel de monstre mais elle était trop protectrice et faisait du mal à mes adversaires. Quand j'ai gagné un concours de dessin de carte, elle fut envoyée à ma demande dans l'espace pour recevoir des ondes bénéfiques, je pensais qu'elle irait mieux après cela mais sa capsule s'est détaché et elle a souffert. Durant mon duel contre elle j'ai fait fusionner nos esprits et quand je suis revenu, elle aussi est revenue vu que nous étions un désormais mais alors que je pensais que mes amis allaient accepter ma différence ils m'ont rejeté par peur. J'ai décidé d'en finir pour que les insultes, les coups et l'indifférence des autres cessent de me faire si mal. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez mais je m'en fiche, désormais je ne souffrirais plus.**

 **Jaden Yuki.**

 **Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…**


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Jaden fusionné avec Yubel est revenu à la duel académie mais quand ses amis apprennent que celle qui les as attaqués est aux côtés de leur ami, ils l'abandonnent et le laissent vivre un enfer. Le jeune duelliste subit beaucoup avant de décider de se suicider, Crowler trouve son corps trois jours plus tard avec une lettre que le directeur lit aux élèves.

Chapitre 2 : Jeu.

Noir. Tout était remplit d'obscurité, la seule note de couleur était la veste rouge de la silhouette flottant dans cette immensité vide de toutes choses, Jaden semblait dormir paisiblement et soudainement ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe qu'il se réveillait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, il bondit sur ses pieds en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, il finit par se calmer en voyant que tout était noir puis il chercha la présence de Yubel : elle n'était pas là et cela l'inquiétait.

Il se mit à courir vers un point brillant apparut loin devant lui, freinant sous le choc de sa nouvelle découverte : des lettres d'argents écrivant un incompréhensible GAME OVER devant lui. L'inscription disparut et laissa place à une sorte de menu que Jaden ne vit pas tellement il était concentré sur ses pensées, Game over signifiait que la partie d'un jeu était fini donc s'il suivait bien… cette vie de merde qu'il avait eu était juste un jeu dont il venait de finir la première partie ! L'ancien rouge Slifer leva de nouveau ses yeux horrifiés sur le menu composé de quatre lignes, essayant de se remettre les idées en place :

\- Nouvelle vie

\- Difficulté

\- Codes

\- Options

Les fenêtres s'ouvrant quand on appuyait sur les inscriptions, il regarda d'abord la difficulté, la changeant de hard à facile puis ouvrit le menu Codes, observant les descriptifs :

\- Inventaire OFF (fenêtre inventaire pour stocker vos objets)

\- Carte OFF (carte des lieux que vous découvrez)

\- Quêtes et missions OFF (missions et quêtes des habitants pour obtenir objet/argents/EXP/stat)

\- Sauvegarde automatique OFF (sauvegarde votre progression durant votre sommeil)

\- Immortalité OFF (vous ramène à la vie lors de votre mort au cristal le plus proche)

Il activa tous les codes, regardant les options composées des réglages sons/bruitages et vitesse de conversations qu'il ne touchât pas, il appuya ensuite sur les explications du jeu et lut attentivement les changements mis en place :

\- Vous avez désormais accès à votre dossier personnel.

\- Vous avez désormais accès au menu Deck et à votre inventaire.

\- Vous avez désormais accès aux quêtes et missions.

\- Vous avez désormais accès aux jauges vie/EPX.

\- Vous avez désormais accès à la carte.

\- Vous avez désormais accès à vos familiers.

\- Vous avez désormais accès aux statistiques/Equipements.

En effet, ce jeu avait l'air mieux avec ces options activées, Jaden ouvrit son dossier personnel et découvrit que se séparer de Yubel avait été une erreur, ok ça il le savait… Mais la chose qui le choqua fut que sa décision de ne pas monter de classe à la Duel Académie était mise en négatif, le reste étant en positif. Il jeta un œil à son corps et hoqueta en voyant qu'il avait rajeunit, il regarda ses statistiques, juste pour savoir s'il avait gardé ses connaissances :

 **Etat Civil :**

Jaden Yuki

Niveau 1

6 ans

Humain

Ultime Souverain/ Commandant de l'armée des Ténèbres

 **Statistiques :**

Intelligence 25

Vitesse 30

Agilité 15

Endurance 30

Chance 50

Charisme 30

Renommé 45

Force 5

 **Compétences :** Il y a trois classes : Débutant, Maître, Expert. Votre progression sera indiquée en pourcentage suivit de votre classe.

Cuisine 5% Débutant

Jardinage 2% Débutant

Ménage 10% Débutant

Technologie 2% Débutant

Informatique 6% Débutant

Mécanique 0% Débutant

Physique 4% Débutant

Chimie 7% Débutant

Mathématiques 9% Débutant

Economie 15% Débutant

Armes 0% Débutant

Combats 0% Débutant

Conduite 0% Débutant

Soins 0% Débutant

Duel de monstre 80% Maître

Histoire des duels 10% Débutant

Maîtrise Magique 50% Débutant

Transformations 0% Débutant

Langues 100% Débutant

Sports d'équipes : 40% Débutant

Sports d'eau : 50% Débutant

Sports individuels : 30% Débutant

 **Monnaie :** vous permet de faire des achats, l'argent se gagner en faisant des Quêtes, Missions, en complétant une carte où en montant de niveau

Yen : 5000 (soit en £ : 38,75 et en Euros : 43,55)

 **Inventaire :** vous permet de ranger vos possessions

\- Deck Yubel

\- Bonbons

\- Terrain de Duel portatif

 **Equipement :** Détermine ce que vous portez et les bonus donnés

Tête :

Haut du corps : T-shirt, pull

Poignets :

Mains :

Bas du corps : slip, pantalon

Chevilles :

Pieds : Chaussettes, baskets

Effet total : + 10 charisme

 **Familiers :** les familiers vous donnent des bonus et vous accompagnent partout

1 : non acquis

2 : non acquis

3 : non acquis

 **Esprits :** les esprits sont vos guides, ils vous confèrent des bonus.

Yubel : + 20 charisme, + 20 vitesse, + 20 intelligence, + 10 agilité.

En gros si Jaden avait bien compris, il retournerait à ses six ans soit un an avant qu'il ne se sépare de Yubel dans son ancienne vie, il ne commettrait pas la même erreur cette foi et rien ne valait une bonne discussion avec sa gardienne pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il savait que la Yubel de ce temps le croirait, il n'aurait qu'à lui dire de regarder ses souvenirs et bien sûr lui promettre de ne jamais faire les mêmes erreurs, à condition qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal à ses adversaires sans son autorisation. Jaden comptait bien la laisser faire quelques dégâts parmi certains étudiants de la Duel Académie, et y mêler les pouvoirs de l'Ultime Souverain par la même occasion.

En parlant de lui, Haou serait aussi convié pour une discussion avec son alter ego, on ne sait jamais. Jaden devait maîtriser ses pouvoirs avant que l'équilibre ne soit menacé et il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin cette fois, l'ancien Jaden était mort quand ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Il ne serait plus le même, fini les retards et le sommeil en cours, fini la naïveté et l'idiotie place à la ponctualité, l'assiduité et l'intelligence.

Le châtain aux yeux marrons appuya sur Nouvelle Vie, se laissant sombrer vers une vie qui serait, il est vrai, une partie bien organisée et les rouvrit sur sa chambre d'enfant. Il tourna la tête pour trouver son réveil qui indiquait 7 heure du matin, se levant il prit soin de se débarbouiller avant de rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine pour lui proposer son aide. Elle en fut bien surprise mais le jeune enfant joua la carte de la curiosité et de la candeur enfantine pour la convaincre de le laisser donner un coup de main avec les choses sans danger.

Il discuterait avec ses camarades spirituels dans la soirée, il avait fort à faire au matin : convaincre son père et sa mère de lui donner de l'argent par exemple puis leur demander s'il pouvait aller s'inscrire à la bibliothèque et aller chercher quelques choses comme du matériel scolaire et des cahiers de vacances, l'inscrite à un club de sport. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il mourait d'envie de faire de l'équitation, d'aller visiter des zoos et de profiter de son enfance à fond pour ne pas avoir de regrets comme la première fois.

Jaden se concentra sur sa future conversation avec ses parents et se lança dans un dialogue argumentaire avec son père, obtenant pas mal d'argent ainsi qu'une sortie en famille pour l'après-midi même dans le plus grand centre commercial de la ville. La librairie fut délestée d'une collection complète de livre de mathématiques, de cinq livres de cuisine, d'informatiques et de nombreux ouvrages nommés « Informatique pour les nuls » ou encore « Physique-Chimie première année »…etc.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…


End file.
